


Courtin' in the Kitchen (Vid)

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Silly, Slash, and this music is probably both unsubtle and obnoxious, if you have real opinions about music, which I don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly, short vid.<br/>Inspired by Gaelic Storm's "Courtin' in the Kitchen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtin' in the Kitchen (Vid)

Well, this has been sitting around waaay too long, and today I just decided that it was too silly an idea to warrant serious effects or anything. Also, this is my first vid, so I'm posting and hoping it works. :)  
Not DVD quality, so thank you to the beautiful people of {ahem, sites] that I got the episodes from.  
Any criticism is welcome, and happy anniversary!


End file.
